Saving It
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: Summary: Cas (while in God mode) grants Becky a miracle. Her hearts greatest desire; is it Sammy, an uneventful life, or O.o world domination…? The answer could be either or none of the above, if you want the answer read it…
1. The Birth of Nate?

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own anything related with or to Supernatural; I am just a fan of the show. I don't own the Shangri La hotel, someone out there in the world that is not in my house does. If I owned the show, I would make these pairings canon lol. And if I was filthy rich…fuck it I would still write Fanfiction, just saying lol. Only my nurses Jackie and Mina belong to me. I do not make money off of writing in any way I swear.

**_Pairing_****: **Sam and Becky

slight Dean and Cas

slight Mina and Jackie

_**Things that you should be made aware of:**_ I just noticed that I love this pairing (Sam/Becky), my love for (Destiel) should be obvious lol. The leviathans are out of Cas, but he's still is stronger than the seraphim. Jackie looks like (Blake Lively from Gossip Girl) and Mina looks like (Thandie Newton, famous actress). If you don't know who these two girls are but you want to know what they look like, just search them up on Google or something.

**Warnings: **This story contains yoai and yuri, if you don't like it then don't read it. If you don't know what these words mean look them up.

**_Summary:_** Cas (while in God mode) grants Becky a miracle. Her hearts greatest desire; is it Sammy, an uneventful life, or O.**o** world domination…? The answer could be either or none of the above, if you want the answer read it…

**_Key:_** [ ] thoughts

( ) Explaining the situation

**Saving It**

"Augh! This hurts so bad like wtf man, I thought angels had [shit what does Dean call it, oh yes] Angel mojo. Ouch you are just being cruel now, please m make it stop!"

(Jackie, and Mina; two female nurses as well as Becky's two new b.f.f.s, were working diligently at trying to make her comfortable and less stressed)

"Becky, you called upon me now breathe this child is a special case, a unique specimen… Human baby, his soul is so bright just like his uncle's. He was born from hunters after all. If I interfere with his birth in any other way, the whole universe will know our location. All I can do is ease your pain somewhat…Sorry."

"Cas h (Becky was trying to hold back a scream of pain) he's… s Sam is-isn't, mAwmm (tears were streaming down her face) I mean he is but it he wasn't… I'd didn't would never have, please understand!" (More anguish filled screams fill the abandoned desert)

"I was made aware...Lucifer…It matters not to me I will protect you and your child, not only because he is a Winchester…He, you both are in grave danger. Once my vessel is destroyed"

"Both Augh! Both my baby and I will be in danger! W we" (Her voice gave out)

"You will be hunted by Angels and demons alike"

"Monsters, vampire, ghosts, wolves, shifters?"

"And Leviathan"

"Son of a bitch!"

"Becky, keep pushing he's almost out" (Jackie was trying to coax Becky into focusing on the task)

"Can't you give me morphine or I don't know drugs?" (They were in the middle of the New Mexican desert)

"It's too late for epidural, his head is crowning" (Mina was wiping off Becky's sweaty face)

"It feels like I just got run over by a train or m maybe a stampede of huge z zoo animals!"

"Cas could you bring more towels?"

"Here you go Jackie" (Cas snapped his fingers and nine towels appeared)

"Thank you, Cas. Okay Becky one last push and we're done"

"Becky, Becky… B" (The world around Becky was spinning and going black)

"Shit, Jackie (a baby's cry could be heard) she passed out"

"Cas we are kind of busy at the moment, you want to do the honors and cut the umbilical cord?"

"Yes of course, don't worry she is not dead. Here let me wake her up and ask for permission"

(Cas tapped Becky's shoulder gently and that woke her up) "Becky can I?"

"Yes, but could you please zap us somewhere nice."

"Becky's right Cas we, need to get them to a hospital."

"Mina and I need to make sure that both of them don't catch an infection, we've done all we can but..."

"I understand, let me cut the cord first"

Until later

**Review if you want...**


	2. Paris

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own anything related with or to Supernatural; I am just a fan of the show. I don't own the Shangri La hotel, someone out there in the world that is not in my house does. If I owned the show, I would make these pairings canon lol. And if I was filthy rich…fuck it I would still write Fanfiction, just saying lol. Only my nurses Jackie and Mina belong to me. I do not make money off of writing in any way I swear.

**_Pairing_****: **Sam and Becky

Slight Dean and Cas

Mina and Jackie

_**Things that you should be made aware of:**_ I just noticed that I love this pairing (Sam/Becky), my love for (Destiel) should be obvious lol. The leviathans are out of Cas, but he's still is stronger than the seraphim. Jackie looks like (Blake Lively from Gossip Girl) and Mina looks like (Thandie Newton, famous actress). If you don't know who these two girls are but you want to know what they look like, just search them up on Google or something.

**Warnings: **This story contains yoai and yuri, if you don't like it then don't read it. If you don't know what these words mean look them up.

**_Summary:_** Cas (while in God mode) grants Becky a miracle. Her hearts greatest desire; is it Sammy, an uneventful life, or O.**o** world domination…? The answer could be either or none of the above, if you want the answer read it…

**_Key:_** [ ] thoughts

( ) Explaining the situation

Somewhere in Paris

"Cas where are we?"

"Paris, France"

"I think I speak for all of us when I say Paris is nice and all, but we thought you were going to zap us to a I DON'T KNOW HOSPITAL!"

"Fine, Becky but neither you nor the baby have an infection."

"Are you sure? (Mina was skeptical, So Cas sniffed the air and said yes)

"We have to get them cleaned up, it's cold out here."

"Your right Jackie"

(Cas zapped the to a nice hotel room. He snapped his fingers and the baby was showered, dressed, and wrapped in a blanket on the bed. Becky looked just like she did before the pregnancy, only tired, a little taller, and more radiant.)

"Where are we at now?" (Mina, Becky, and Jackie, were looking around)

"I saw the outside of the building once in a picture, Sam said it was called the Shangri-La hotel"

"Cas I'm tired are you sure that we can stay here?"

"Yes, no one will come in here. The room is invisible to the human eyes, besides yours of course. I booked the suite [I believe that what Garth called it] next door for Mina and Jackie. The hotel staff believe that I'm their sugar daddy, I honestly have no idea what that means. But I once overheard Chuck offering that to a woman, she didn't seem to mind he gave her a substantial amount of money."

"Cas, when I asked about us; me, you the girls, and my baby being hunted…Is there other threats against us?"

"Humans, and Hunters. Not only because he is Sam's son, he is also Lucifer's."

"Oh God, he isn't the anti…"(Cas cut her off, by shaking his head)

"No, he isn't. But you know how humans and hunters are…His father, is they both aren't on good terms with them. With the Winchesters starting the apocalypse, and Sam being Lucifer's true vessel…And Lucifer being the devil… "

"Things just, wouldn't sit right with them I understand…Could you ask Dean to tell you what his Grandfather's name was?"

"Yes, I will. Have you picked out a name for your child yet?"

"I'm working on it…"

"I believe it is Samuel, I met the man a few times"

"What about John's dad?"

"I have to go, Becky I will return. Do not worry my child, all will end well. I will appoint myself as you guardian. (Jackie and Mina walked into the room, and told Cas and Becky, her baby was asleep.) You three girls and you're baby are my temporary charges."

"Thank you Cas, for everything…I" (Becky started crying, Jackie and Mina rushed to her side. Cas gave her a gentle smile then vanished)

Until Later

**Review if you want…**


	3. Goin to Kansas

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own anything related with or to Supernatural; I am just a fan of the show. I don't own the Shangri La hotel, someone out there in the world that is not in my house does. If I owned the show, I would make these pairings canon lol. And if I was filthy rich…fuck it I would still write Fanfiction, just saying lol. Only my nurses Jackie and Mina belong to me. I do not make money off of writing in any way I swear.

**_Pairing_****: **Sam and Becky

slight Dean and Cas

slight Mina and Jackie

_**Things that you should be made aware of:**_ I just noticed that I love this pairing (Sam/Becky), my love for (Destiel) should be obvious lol. The leviathans are out of Cas, but he's still is stronger than the seraphim. Jackie looks like (Blake Lively from Gossip Girl) and Mina looks like (Thandie Newton, famous actress). If you don't know who these two girls are but you want to know what they look like, just search them up on Google or something. This chapters short...

**Warnings: **This story contains yoai and yuri, if you don't like it then don't read it. If you don't know what these words mean look them up.

**_Summary:_** Cas (while in God mode) grants Becky a miracle. Her hearts greatest desire; is it Sammy, an uneventful life, or O.**o** world domination…? The answer could be either or none of the above, if you want the answer read it…

**_Key:_** [ ] thoughts

( ) Explaining the situation

In Kansas

"Sam, I have a strange feeling about this. I don't think that this is the right pace man. Whatever I'll call you back in an hour." (click)

(Swoosh) "Fuck, Cas I told you to stop doing that! You can't get behind people while their talking, it's creepy."

"Where is Sam?"

"Yeah it's nice to see you too. What do you want with Sam?"

"Nothing, is he not here? Did you two have an argument?"

"No and what's up with the 21 questions?"

"I only asked three, not twenty one Dean"

"Yeah you did, so what's up?"

"Nothing I'm leaving."

"No you're not. Stop fidgeting and just answer the question. Damn it what do you want with Sam, Cas?"

"Augh, fine I'll tell you where he's at but after you will tell me what's up Kapeesh?"

"I Kapeesh"

"Sam went after Becky, Garth said that he went on a hunt in her home town and she's been missing for a couple of months. I mean its Becky ya know crazy chick that was obsessed with Sam. Oh that girl had it so bad for Sam, truly delusional…She 'befriended a wicken' that turned od to be a demon and drugged Sam into marring her, it was sad...I "

"Stop talking Dean, I have to go. What is you grandfathers name again I forgot, all these humans and all?"

"Samuel on moms side and Henry on dads, why?"(Swoosh, Cas left)

"Son of a Bitch, Cas you said you wouldn't leave yet!"(Swoosh)

"I will explain everything Dean but later, right now I have to go. Just trust me…We'll meet at 9:10 in three days, aright?"

"Fine, but you will explain everything."

Until Later

**Review if you want…**


	4. Shangri-La

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own anything related with or to Supernatural; I am just a fan of the show. I don't own the Shangri La hotel, someone out there in the world that is not in my house does. If I owned the show, I would make these pairings canon lol. And if I was filthy rich…fuck it I would still write Fanfiction, just saying lol. Only my nurses Jackie and Mina belong to me. I do not make money off of writing in any way I swear.

**_Pairing_****: **Sam and Becky

Slight Dean and Cas

Mina and Jackie

_**Things that you should be made aware of:**_ I just noticed that I love this pairing (Sam/Becky), my love for (Destiel) should be obvious lol. The leviathans are out of Cas, but he's still is stronger than the seraphim. Jackie looks like (Blake Lively from Gossip Girl) and Mina looks like (Thandie Newton, famous actress). If you don't know who these two girls are but you want to know what they look like, just search them up on Google or something.

**Warnings: **This story contains yoai and yuri, if you don't like it then don't read it. If you don't know what these words mean look them up.

**_Summary:_** Cas (while in God mode) grants Becky a miracle. Her hearts greatest desire; is it Sammy, an uneventful life, or O.**o** world domination…? The answer could be either or none of the above, if you want the answer read it…

**_Key:_** [ ] thoughts

( ) Explaining the situation

**Miranda's Note:** If you don't like slash then **DO NOT READ THE STORIE.** I HONESTLY don't give a shit if you like the characters in My stories or my preferences. If you don't like me fine I couldn't care less, BUT if you are going to insult me for what ever reason, DONT BE A PUSSY about it! I am from and live in America, I have the freedom of press, speech, and all that good stuff. I as a human am entailed to my Own thoughts (likes/dislikes) if you think I'm not, then I suggest you go play dictator in some rgp game or something loser. (You know who I'm talking to Lady-who gives a fuck? 27 I think oh wait still don't care.) So if your going to be a trash talker back it up and don't be a pussy by not letting the person reply back because your a scared little shit that cant handle being told off. My stories do not (now or ever will) contain Wincest, I am personally Not a fan of it. I don't care what your opinion of my stories are, I'm not begging for reviews I just write them for my pleasure. To those of you other reviewers, thank you for taking the time to review my stories. One last thing and the I end my rant, if you don't like a character in this or any of my other stories keep it to yourself. Just sayin unless it is killing you literally in someway I don't care. on with it.

* * *

Shangri-La

(The next day in Paris)

"Cas where did you go? "We were worried the something might have come after us or that someone hurt you."

"Mina I'm fine, I went in search of Sam. I found Dean he did not wish to divulge his location, but he told me that Sam went in search of Becky."

"What, why the interest in me, all of a sudden?"(Becky was feeding the baby a bottle, she did not want to breast feed)

"He is worried about you. He was working a case in your home town, and he found out that you've been missing for a couple of months."

"I just packed a few things; My wedding album, clothes, food, money, other valuables… My Supernatural books, I upped and left, I couldn't keep being Becky Rosen; the lonely, crazy, loser chick. I am no longer SamLicker81and I shut down my website ."

"Let me put Nate to sleep, while you two talk."

"Wait I'll go with you Jackie."

"Fine, c'mon love " (Mina and Jackie left the room)

"You named the boy Nate? It is a lovely name, Nate Winchester."

"Did you ask Dean, about his grandfather?"

"Yes, it is Henry"

"Nathan Henry"

"Excuse me?"

"That is what I'll name him, his nickname will be Nate"

"Nathan Henry Winchester. Nate"

"Where is Nate?"

"Next door I told Jackie and Mina that I was going to shower and they offered to take care of him. Will we be going back to America?"

"Do you wish to leave Paris?"

"Not really, but I want to see Sam… I know, trust me that it isn't the wisest choice in the world. Considering that he hates me but I just…"

"You're saying that he has a right to know that he's a father, am I what Dean calls dead-on?"

"Yes, I know that he will feel disgust for me even more... But I don't care, Nathan will meet his father. If only once, but Sam will see him. Can you take us to Dean and Sam, Dean has a right to know that he's an uncle. Plus Jackie and Mina are fans of the Supernatural series."

"Your request is acceptable, let's go"

"Awesome, but wait…I am honestly not ready to face them yet; I mean I just went through child-labor. Fuck it literally happened yesterday, you were there. Can we wait a few days, weeks, Months no Years. Yeah years sounds great, how about fifty Cas?"

(Cas stared intensely at Becky, she had to stop and stare back at him. **(**Think of how Cas stares at Dean only 3 times worse, yeah it was bad lol.**) **She even ceased her rambling.)

"You are scared of what their reactions will be."

"Fuck, you can read me like a book. It's a little unnerving, but I trust you won't laugh at me right?"

"You can trust me Becky, you know Dean said words close to yours. I find that amusing."

"They both loathe me! I can't just walk back into their lives and expect cake. (in this instance pie) What I did to Sam is deplorable, all I wanted was his love. But I fucked up my only chance, no matter how pathetically minuscule it was. And Dean oh Dean FUCKING HATES ME, he thinks I am a psychopathic bitch. The sad part is that he's right."

"Sam does not hate you, I would know I have read his mind regarding you Becky as a Winchester, with your time being his wife and as a woman not just a fan of what he represents…He thinks you're really enthusiastic and that you went overboard with the love potion and the marriage, but her likes you, it is not love but it is a start."

"Really, Cas he thought that? I mean you're not just saying that to be nice right or telling me what I want to hear because you are a secrete sadist?"

"I speak the truth my dear friend, although he said (in his mind) that he was **not **a fan of your blog full of incest in between himself and Dean. Frankly neither am I." His words to Dean were "don't get me wrong I am a fan love, you know love is love, who cares where or who it comes from as long as you don't confuse it with other emotions….But Wincest is wrong on so many levels If anything I would get at Bobby."

"So Sammy believes in **Bam**, eep?" **(****Bam** means Sam/Bobby lol… idk if that pairing even exists but ya know, just go with it or not you have free will hopefully)

"When I met up with him and your friend Jocelyn talking."

"What, why was Sam talking to HER?"(The atmosphere seemed to darken suddenly, but Castiel being a cute badass that he is just brushed off the feeling off dread.)

"She looked in need of a friend…"

"What?"

"That is what Garth told me, and I saw him coming out of her house looking tired he"

"He has moved on _I get it_, but really Cas? He's fucking that bitch but that isn't the worst part, it's during a stupid case. LOOKING FOR ME.!"

(Mina came in with a bottle of orange juice) "Hey Cas, Becky Jackie and I want to go clothes shopping you know to blend into the Paris rich girl tourist act. We are so glad you taught us French Becky, its been a life saver…Speaking of life savers Cas, we need to show you off a little around the hotel otherwise the worker might get suspicious"

"Yes, here Mina have some money for your shopping."(Thousands of 100 dollar bills or euro started falling off of the bed and covering the really clean floor.)

"Whoa Cas stop, this is really wonderful and all of you but we can't accept this."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Becky's right."(Jackie walked into the room holding a smiling Nate, she then handed him to Castiel)

"What the fuck is up with all this cash?"

"Does this displease you three ladies?"

"No not at all but you've already done so much."(Nate was pulling at Castiel's tie and he was sucking on it on it)

"I only wish to make your stay in Paris more enjoyable, Garth said that I should "shower you three in gold", I don't understand that reference though…Why would I throw gold bricks at you, the powder would seep all over and I am positive that humans would feel pain to an extent…bricks are heavy and unless you are a masochist like.(Cas cut himself off) Your bodies would be marred and the weight of the bricks would kill you. Would you like that?" (Cas had a serious, yet curious expression on his face)"

(Becky's laughter filled the room it was infectious, the girls shared a look and started laughing as well.)

"Oh no honey ha ha ha, the money does not displease us and we'll keep it we need to act the part after all."

"Mina's right Cas, but please don't do that often...If you did we would feel like we are taking advantage of you."

I am helping you out of my own free will and I want to be there for you…unlike with Dean…I love him and, the rest of humanity but if I want you to trust me…I should trust you and ask for your help if I feel lost. I have gained experience from my past mistakes. " (Cas's face went from gentle brother-like, to bad ass angel mode in an instant.)

"Sam is calling out to me"

"Why?"

"Leviathan and the Horsemen"

Until Later

**Review if you want…**


	5. I met Death

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything related with or to Supernatural; I am just a fan of the show. I don't own the Shangri La hotel, someone out there in the world that is not in my house does. If I owned the show, I would make these pairings canon lol. And if I was filthy rich…fuck it I would still write Fanfiction, just saying lol. Only my nurses Jackie and Mina belong to me. I do not make money off of writing in any way I swear.

_**Pairing**_**: **Sam and Becky

Slight Dean and Cas

Mina and Jackie

_**Things that you should be made aware of:**_ I just noticed that I love this pairing (Sam/Becky), my love for (Destiel) should be obvious lol. The leviathans are out of Cas, but he's still is stronger than the seraphim. Jackie looks like (Blake Lively from Gossip Girl) and Mina looks like (Thandie Newton, famous actress). If you don't know who these two girls are but you want to know what they look like, just search them up on Google or something.

**Warnings: **This story contains yoai and yuri, if you don't like it then don't read it. If you don't know what these words mean look them up.

**PS: **I took a few quotes from the new episode, If you don't want spoilers cause you want to watch the episode first you should or not its up to you.****

**_Summary:_** Cas (while in God mode) grants Becky a miracle. Her hearts greatest desire; is it Sammy, an uneventful life, or O.**o** world domination…? The answer could be either or none of the above, if you want the answer read it…

_**Key:**_ [ ] thoughts

( ) Explaining the situation

**Miranda's thought/Note:** Did you guys watch the new Supernatural episode, if you didn't you should watch it like ASAFP! OMFG all the feels and Destiel moments, All in all it was Awesome, just sayin...

* * *

Found Sam for ya

"What are you doing here?"[Damn it Cas where are you? I know you love coming for Dean but AW GROSS_forget that,_ just get down here! I'm having Issues!]

(Swoosh) "What do you want with Sam Winchester?"(Cas put off looking at Sam's face for the moment)

"B [no right, what would she be doing with Cas? And who's that other girl, she's hot?! That is not her, Fuck it is! Aw good I solved the case, but what the hell!?] Becky? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? Cas WHAT THE FUCK?"(Sam despite the situation had a full on bitch face going)

"Shut up Samantha, we need to." (Cas cut off Crowley by a simple stare, Crowley caught on and briefly shut his trap)

"I asked a question." (The six other deity's in the middle of an abandoned road and three humans stared at 'God'; their expressions varied from mild interest to full on fright or respect.)

"We don't need you 'God' so go back to heaven, (Death said in a dismissive voice.) All we want is the Queen. So as the British say, bugger off."

(Castiel took a step forward and every other being, besides Death of course, took an involuntary step back) "Who is this Queen you speak of, and why are you all here with the Winchester?"

"Her (Death points at Mina and everybody looks) Not her you idiots Her (He points at Becky, she was behind Mina. He gave her the classic reaper point and smiled a little at her, she smiled weakly back. Even though she was scared shitless, the fan girl she thought that died within her couldn't help but gawk and run towards him. Yelling how bad ass and awesome she thought he was. She then gave him a hug. (The force of the embrace would have hurt any human, but Death was alright though because he isn't one) Apparently forgetting that the guy was Death, she even kissed him on the cheek; all in all it was a fan girl moment.)

"How the Fuck are you not dead yet!?"

(Death answered Mina's question for Becky) "I'm Death, I thought the answer was obvious. I control the whole life and death dilemma, plus I like this child…So unlike that Brat of her mate" (everybody but Sam, Becky and Mina, was aware that he was thinking about Lucifer.)

"Mr. Death…man…sir…Wh what do you mean by _mate _exactly?"

"When you gave yourself to him, it was not just out of lust. It was true love, pure in thought and action….Unlike anything you'd done before, you dreamed of it with all your heart, am I right?"(Becky's face flushed and she slapped him, not giving a fuck about who or what he was.)

"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY MIND, oh god I just slapped death! (Becky was about to start hyperventilating, but she stopped herself and started crying angry tears.) Son of a bitch, you deserved it! And you know what, your face is a renegade!"

(The world seemed to grow still around them, everyone held in their breath. Even the ones who didn't have to.) "Ha ha ha ha ha (To each person, there surprise Death started laughing. Its laughter even scared the leviathan Dick Roman slightly, though he'd never admit it.) What does that even mean? "Your face is a renegade." Please tell me who says that ha ha ha. I like you Queen-y you've got nerve it isn't a wonder why Lucifer chose you, but don't slap me again that was awfully insolent."

"And your comment wasn't, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?"

"I was explaining, you got 'butt hurt' and cut me off by slapping me."

"Could someone PLEASE explain just what the hell is going on here, because I'm lost what is all this?(Sam points at the world and people within around him, dramatically, while still honing his bitch face.)

"I gave myself to him (Becky points at Sam, while glaring and still crying) Not the fucking Devil, so what the Fuck! You know what just fuck my life, I don't even know what to think anymore." (She stopped sobbing to look Death in the face, she remembered about her baby and her friend's lives at stake. She would not die! Especially Now not with all those people depending on her!) [I will not forsake them, her mind said fiercely as if it were a prayer.]

"Becky what is he talking about? What the hell do I have, _what_ did I do?"

"Sam not now I" (Dick cut her off)

"You were with ch" (Death shut him up by pulling out his scythe. Dick got a little scared and took a step back.)

"Becky what is it talking about, Cut the crap and explain!"

"What do all of you want with my friend Becky, why are you referring to her as Queen? Becks are you royalty?" (Mina was trying not to pass out, seriously just how many bombshells did this world have to offer? First the Angel who turned out to be a like God 'new and improved' cause the original seemed to be on a tortilla or some other weird shit like that, got bored and vanished from existence… She and her wife Jackie were normal lesbian nurses just trying to help a friend deal with being a new mother and it turns out that their new neighbor/b.f.f. was not only a detective **(**I felt whimsical and made Becky a detective, internal affairs... no idea what demons and cops have to do with each other but I don't care lol…(Joke) That line was ignorant lol with all the interactions in between them in the show ha ha ha. Just go with it or not…**)** but the Devils baby momma and a Queen!? What the Fuck? How did that work?)

"You could call it that, you see the child is the new and true Queen of Hell. The King has chosen." (Pestilence didn't want to be left out so he put his two cents in)

" Eep OMFG your Pestilence! Does th oh god that doesn't mean that I go to the new ruler does it?"

"I certainly hope not darling, your beautiful, and all but I like my women… I just don't want my intestines splattered all over Hell courtesy of Lucifer when he gets out (Crowley visibly shudders) or something worse… And then there's Sam, contrary to what most of you may think I don't want Sam's livid bitch face to be the last thing I see."

"Becky what the hell did you do with Lucifer of all people? This is fucking retarded, I mean he's the devil how the...(Sam was trying to calm down) Neither of you could have really been that desperate right?" (Becky didn't meet his eyes)

[Cas please, just take me back to Paris, back home I can't…I no longer want this life or Sam, fuck who am I kidding I do but this…I won't do this to him! He can't know, not now not ever preferably! Just send me home I'm no longer about that life, please!]

"We are leaving c'mon Mina, Cas...Cas?"(Cas had vanished)

"Not just yet you won't. You see, Lucifer left a will and testament per say; He marked you as his mate. That is a big deal because, well you know who and what he is right. You (The deities and humans look at Becky) for some reason were, are special to him… You are the new crowned head of Hell, because you are Sam's mate. Not only that though… We brought gifts or at least news that we know you'll appreciate."

"What?"(Sam was still trying to wrap his mind around the information)

"One more syllable from you Winchester and your guts will be splattered all over the asphalt."

(Dick was up first) "Hello I'm a leviathan, my name is Dick. I will not eat you or your kind, demons I mean…I might not eat the Winchesters [They look nauseating] or some humans."

"Thank… you… I guess"

(Up next went Crowley) "I in all honestly didn't know what to get you, so I'll give your infant a free ride money wise when he becomes of age or wants to go to college. I'm being contradicting to my character my Lady, what do you think?"

"That…was nice, I'm sure Nate would enjoy that….Thanks."

"Mina right?"(They were standing in the background, but not too far off)

"Yes, you must be Sam."

"What does he mean by infant and who's Nate?"

"I cannot reveal that information to you Sam."

"I can, congratulations Sam you are a father!"

"He's a what?"

[Oh Fuck!] (Those words went through everyone's minds) "Dean it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Shut up Crowley, Cas what is he talking about?"

"Dean I can't give you that information."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both"

"Fuck Someone EXPLAIN just what the fuck is going on!"

"I love it when you get all tough"

"Fuck off Crowley, he's my man!" [Or was, fuck why did I yell that out?]

"Sorry Queen-y"

"You have a kid? And I'm an uncle? You raped Sam didn't you?"

"What No I did Not rape Sam, what the fuck?"

"How else would you get pregnant, no offence but Sam's not really into psycho… Never mind he is (Cas gave him a weird look as if he were mad at him.) Awesome, hey at least its human Sammy!"(Thump, Cas touched Deans shoulder and knocked him out cold)

"Sorry Becky, Dean's not always one for being subtle…I swear he boarders on plain rude sometimes… We're parents…Uh wh"(Becky cut him off)

"Wait we should have this conversation some other time, don't you think?"

"Yeah"

We got you a list and all the maps to Lucifer's crypts, they were a bitch to obtain, but here you go."

"Lucifer has crypts?"(Sam just had to ask)

"Dozens of them apparently."

"Thank you [I don't know what I'll need them for but it's Lucifer so damn…] you two must be War and Famine right?"

"Nice you recognize Death and Pestilence, but not us. Humans…" (War sounded somewhat indignant)

"I apologize"

"Its fine, he'll get over it. I'm dying to eat."

"Ha that's funny cause you're Famine and he's Death." (Mina was trying to stifle a giggle unsuccessfully)

"Oh good someone gets it."

(Dean had woken up) "Wait, uh you really put the ass in your name Cas. If we're going to pig out lets go somewhere without other ya know humans!"

_Until Later_

**_Review if you want…_**


	6. Guess who came by to Visit

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything related with or to Supernatural; I am just a fan of the show. I don't own the Shangri La hotel, someone out there in the world that is not in my house does. If I owned the show, I would make these pairings canon lol. And if I was filthy rich…fuck it I would still write Fanfiction, just saying lol. Only my nurses Jackie and Mina belong to me. I do not make money off of writing in any way I swear.

_**Pairing**_**: **Sam and Becky

Slight Dean and Cas

Mina and Jackie

_**Things that you should be made aware of:**_ I just noticed that I love this pairing (Sam/Becky), my love for (Destiel) should be obvious lol. The leviathans are out of Cas, but he's still is stronger than the seraphim. Jackie looks like (Blake Lively from Gossip Girl) and Mina looks like (Thandie Newton, famous actress). If you don't know who these two girls are but you want to know what they look like, just search them up on Google or something.

**Warnings: **This story contains yoai and yuri, if you don't like it then don't read it. If you don't know what these words mean look them up.

**_Summary:_** Cas (while in God mode) grants Becky a miracle. Her hearts greatest desire; is it Sammy, an uneventful life, or O.**o** world domination…? The answer could be either or none of the above, if you want the answer read it…

_**Key:**_ [ ] thoughts

( ) Explaining the situation

**Just so you know: **This is my first time writing smut like Ever, so I more than likely suck so hard at it...I'm not sure if I'll write more of it in the story but I tried, just sayin...

* * *

Guess who came by to Visit

(The seven deities and four humans were in an old yet fancy looking restaurant just outside of Minnesota. The place was run solely by and for demons, but since there were some extremely powerful deities they were willing to stand down. At least they were until they saw the Winchesters and human girls… They were beyond mad, but they didn't feel like being exorcised or something worse so they served the food and were Gone, they'd go back in the morning if the place wasn't destroyed that is.)

"This place is Great, _look_ Cas at all the pie Aw life is sweet!" (They were sitting in separate tables; Cas an Dean in the far left, they were still within hearing distance…Mina, Famine and Pestilence towards the corner. Sam, Becky, and Death sat right of them. Crowley and Dick sat near the middle, all were deep in conversation, but every word could be heard from all.)

"So…" (They only table in awkward silence was Sam's. Becky was lost in thoughts and Death was eating some spicy hot wings, Sam was really the only one trying to talk.)

"Death…why did…he… choose me?"(Sam had given up on trying to lure Becky out of her daze and was eating some lobster, but hearing her speak and ask about that roused him up)

"You are his soul mate"(Death said it as if he were speaking of tomorrows forecast weather, slightly bored yet willing to inform)

"I get that you said I'm Sam's mate, but if… how does this work…I can't belong to both right?"

"Tell us everything that happened in between you two and I will explain better, is my request acceptable Becky?" (The whole room went quite while they waited for her to answer."

"Fine"

*_Flashback*_

_(Becky was at her new apartment eating takeout, while watching comedy movies. She was fucking tired having just come home from work and then buying some groceries, finish paying some bills and gotten takeout twelve minutes ago was lame. She should have done those things at a different time she thought tiredly.) _

(Knock Knock) "Becky the mailman put you mail in our box accidently I guess so I'll just slide it under your door k!"

[Wha? Oh that's Jackie's voice, what a nice neighbor] "Ok thanks Jackie, thanks and tell Mina I'll go over tomorrow!"

"Sure thing get some rest I saw you walk up and let's just say the walking dead looked more alive than you!"

"Yeah, ha ha ha. Bye! Have fun on your date!"

"Will do, come over at six!"

"Okay!"(Steps shuffling away could be heard)

(Click) "No point in wasting more electricity, Fucking bills are expensive already…"

(Becky sat back on the couch and fell asleep)

(Knock Knock) [Who the FUCK knocks at 2:58 am?]

(Knock knock) "Who's there?" (Becky pulled out her custom made police gun, it was pure silver and shot bullets that had been dipped in holly water all branded with demon binding sigils)

"It's me wondering why you're not naked" [Wait a minute that voice! No…right? Sam?!]

"Sam?"

"Yeah, it's me Becky"

"What are you doing here?"(Becky was stalling while she got the bottle of holy water and a small packet of salt)

(Click)

(Becky dumped the water on Sam, but nothing happened then she tried the salt…it went all over his hair and a little got in his eyes but he was human…or so she had thought)

"Sorry I just..."

"Had to make sure I was Sammy? Its fine, you're beautiful more than I remembered…I can't believe I had almost forgotten…after all this time…"

[I'm What? FUCK Becky I thought these stupid dreams were over with! Wake UP! She chided herself silently but she loud enough to hear with his celestial hearing and all]

"It's probably my psyche trying to wake me up, shit and I'm still tired" (Becky whispered to herself, but 'Sam' caught all of it… With his celestial hearing and all…)

"Guess again gorgeous, you're awake…uh sorry about the late hour I was just _killing_ to get here."

"What? Th the… Huh?(Becky's mind was trying to grasp the situation) You mean you Sam Winchester are really here in _my_ house [apartment really] calling******_Me_** beautiful and gorgeous and I'm covered in my own drool I… I look like shit and smell of sweat! Becky's left eye twitched and she passed out cold on her clean carpet.)

"Some things never change ha ha" (Lucifer smiled fondly at her slumped body, he picked her up bridal style and laid her gently on her queen sized mattress. He draped the blankets over Becky's shivering body and his (Sam's) jacket over her. He and Hell burned cold after all…)

(Buzz Buzz) "FUCKING ALARM I was having an awesome dream!" (Becky was seething so she threw the alarm and it cracked with an ear-piercing smash, the item left a big ass dent on the wall…)

"Was I involved?"

"Hell _yes_ Sam, you see I was riding yo…"(Becky yelled, scrambled off the bed and threw her broken alarm clock at Sam hitting him straight in the face, right in his forehead…That efficiently knocked him on his ass with a thud…it was so easy it was comical. Had anyone _else_ done that to him their intestines would be spewed all over earth, heaven, and hell thirteen times over, if anyone doubted for an instant that he couldn't do it they'd be next having learned from example.)

"You always were kinky" [I fucking missed that] He whispered to himself with a dreamy smile

"Last night it wasn't a dream was it?"

"No but the 'you riding me' was one sadly, if you're up to it we could make it a reality later…"

(Becky was blushing like an idiot and she felt like a complete dumbass)

"I'm going to make breakfast, you want to shower? I have some of your spare clothes… [Shit why did I say that!] You never took it…never came back…" (she stopped talking as if that had explained everything)

"I'll take one later"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Anything's fine"

"Pancakes it is then"

(While Becky was making breakfast 'Sam' went looking around)

"Oh you're a cop, how fun…"

"Detective actually…Internal affairs, I have a spare toothbrush in the bottom drawer in the bathroom and the toothpaste is behind the mirror"

"Thank you Becky"[Why is he _here_? How did he find me, I thought I hid my tracks Fuck even with all the training! _Winchesters_…]

(Becky finished making his food, she'd eat later… having made 30 in a relatively small span of time, damn they would have more than enough for a week if he stayed that long or if they didn't solidify)

"Your foods done, I'm going to shower"(Becky went to find her clothes and brush her teeth)

"These look decent, good enough to be my first meal in… a long time" (After eating all thirty then trying and failing to adequately make her some, have felt slightly bad at not leaving her any…He just (poofed) her some pizza, he had no idea what it tasted like but the teens in that commercial seemed to enjoy it… human entertainment sure had advanced, well since he last roomed earth at least)

(Steam was coming from under the shower door)

[Would it offend her if I went in? Fuck it we've waited millennia for this!]

(The door was closed but not locked)

"Had you hoped I would come in?" (he was not sure why but he had to know, not only his but Sam's soul as well it was screaming at him Not to hurt her or do to her anything that she didn't want…He would obey, they were soul mates after all)

(Click)

(He was still wearing jeans but his shirt and shoes went somewhere unknown, their first kiss was explosive… like nothing he'd gotten from anyone else, it was hot. so hungry and demanding but not even blow jobs or sex hell not even orgy's with the hottest women and or men on earth; heaven, hell or wherever compared to this… it had been so long, he would not waist time, had not the luxury, of that fact he was well aware)

[Fuck Angels weren't supposed to mate! Shit even what was his name again? Castiel… He and every other angel that had learned from 'The Banished' knew this. But he was well aware of the fact that Cas had fallen solely for and marked Dean as his mate. Lucky child, he is not damned yet… Oh well fuck consequences they would come later…no they, he needn't focus on that… Fucken cupids and our prank…I don't regret it thought,[neither do I] knew it Sammy… concerns don't matter not when her tongues doing that…]

"Sam! (She was moaning his name, but he didn't mind knowing full on that they had audience. He turned her around so that she was facing him, he would not stop until he touched, licked, fucked every piece of her.)

[She had His no Their soul and body at her command, what a lucky girl. He thought with a smirk)

"Becky (He was kissing and sucking on her neck and moving downward leaving hickys on his way down ) foreplay sucks but I will fuck you senseless, trust me"

"Fuck me!(She looked him in the eyes, that's when she said it) Now! Mmm I want this more than I want" (He started to tease her breast with his tongue, nipping at them to shut her up…he needed to concentrate before he came undone, their bond was so old yet still so strong…her soul had been breaking but he would reinforce it… make it and her body remember him but this time not only him, Sam as well they were soul mates. More than extremely rare that three were bound but that was life or what they made of it…)

(She pounced on him, her legs wrapped around his waist) "Fine I was going to take my sweet as time but alright, you being feisty is hot… close your eyes" (she complied and his wet jeans and boxers vanished, he would just acquire new ones)

(Before he could ram into her more than twice, [oh that last one must have hurt] the phone rang) "Sorry love, I got a little carried away" [I should have zapped that thing to heaven, I bet it would annoy the shit out of them up there he thought with an evil smirk] "Becky?"

"Ow" (Becky tried to play the pain off unsuccessfully, while getting off of him) [My lower body hurts so much! Fuck but I can't let him notice…]

"Yes because your whimpers of pain were nothing to go by, I'm sorry…I guess I just missed you and that stupid phone [that was that snobbish girl called it right? A _cell_ phone… strange name…] startled me, (having never before heard one ring, the girl had it on vibrate when he questioned her on it… for answering she got a million dollars. **(**Lol gives the literal example of a million dollar question/answer.**) **I will make it up to you. I swear, now close your eyes."

"What, n no its fine I just have to walk it off or something"

[Or something…] "No, now close them and stand still. One more thing _don't_ open them for a minute no matter what happens okay."(She complied, he turned off the water by snapping his finger, then he brought her to her bed. Their bodies dripping wet, he could have fixed that but he didn't feel like it.)

"Sam, what are you doing?"(She would have opened her eyes had she not told him that she wouldn't)

"Nothing just staring"[ I love to make you blush]

(he bent down and kissed her thighs, while touching other places…memoires of their past encounters flashed through their minds)

"Sam who [what is this I'm with Sam not, who is that other man? Why are all three of us enjoying it?]

"Lucifer?"(He looked up (not stopping or slowing down on what he was doing) to make sure that her eyes were still closed, they were and the things he was doing to make her moan would have made anyone come had they seen or heard it)

"Lucifer!"(It was his name not Sam's she yelled when she came, that made him want…what he did not know, he felt himself slipping away. Why? he had no idea…)

"Becky"(She bit her lip as she was regaining her thoughts, coming down from her high… she realized her mistake)

"Sam I" (He kissed her hard, but who kissed her was Sam, not Lucifer…He had control for now at least)

"It's fine" (He pulled her on top so that she was straddling him, all her pain had vanished)

[Why does this…he feel so different? Oh well I think on it later, this is Sam…the one you've wanted for so long…get back in the game he's so] (her thoughts were cut off by his position in her body…nothing felt more right)

Mm Becky I… I ngh… need y you t(The way he was thrusting, so in tune with the way she moved on him made want to scream his name and not give a fuck about their-_her_ neighbors opinions)

_*Flashback end*_

**Until Later**

Review if you want…


	7. The thing is

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own anything related with or to Supernatural; I am just a fan of the show. I don't own the Shangri La hotel, someone out there in the world that is not in my house does. If I owned the show, I would make these pairings canon lol. And if I was filthy rich…fuck it I would still write Fanfiction, just saying lol. Only my nurses Jackie and Mina belong to me. I do not make money off of writing in any way I swear.

**_Pairing_****: **Sam and Becky

Slight Dean and Cas

Mina and Jackie

_**Things that you should be made aware of:**_ I just noticed that I love this pairing (Sam/Becky), my love for (Destiel) should be obvious lol. The leviathans are out of Cas, but he's still is stronger than the seraphim. Jackie looks like (Blake Lively from Gossip Girl) and Mina looks like (Thandie Newton, famous actress). If you don't know who these two girls are but you want to know what they look like, just search them up on Google or something.

**Warnings: **This story contains yoai and yuri, if you don't like it then don't read it. If you don't know what these words mean look them up.

**_Summary:_** Cas (while in God mode) grants Becky a miracle. Her hearts greatest desire; is it Sammy, an uneventful life, or O.**o** world domination…? The answer could be either or none of the above, if you want the answer read it…

**_Key:_** [ ] thoughts

( ) Explaining the situation

* * *

The thing is…

"Hold up, Sam you and Lucifer tag teamed it? And _you_ were okay with it?" (Dean points at Becky)

"Dean, shut it! What we do, _did_ is none of your business."

"Na uh _No_ you always cockblocked [unknowingly] me and Cas, so now…with _Becky and Lucifer_?"

"Dean I…"(Sam gave him the puppy eyes, he was in spite of everything still adorable)

"Come _on_! What the" (Dean takes a deep breath to calm himself)

"You three are what is called 'The Banished' "

"Excuse me?" (Everyone looked at Death)

"You're excused…"

"Shut up _Meg_" **(**Family Guy reference lol**)**

"Fuck off Dick"

"Dean, Roman…stop acting out, or I'll eat you" (Famine looked like a creeper in that wheelchair, both just shut up & tried to look at a different wall)

"What do you mean by '_The Banished'_ what is that?" [What the hell do we have in common? Sam was thinking hard]

"Becky do you still have my ring?" (Death asked Becky but she knew the question was rhetorical, she answered anyways)

"Yeah, do you want it back?(She looked reluctant to hand it over)

"No keep it, you are aware of what you can do with it correct?

"Yeah, S…he showed me"

"Becky, you said you didn't know who he was until…"(Cas asked her inquisitively)

"Nathan was born yeah, what said was true I didn't find out until the second week I"(Dean cut her off)

"Wait a minute so your telling me (Us thought everyone else) that the root of all evil got out of its cage just to go play house with a loser chick and a giant?"

(Both Sam and Becky looked insulted)

"Dean Stop being an ass towards her, she's my wife"

"AGAIN? _Son of a Bitch!"_

"You remembered?"(Becky looked hopeful yet scared, she would _not_ have a repeat of last time)

"Yeah I saw everything he did and vice versa"

"You!" (Dean points an accusing finger at Becky and he looks indignant) didn't ask for his hand and _My _blessings _Again_, Why is that?"

"I" (Becky looked at Sam and Cas for support; Cas was going to speak but Sam beat him to it)

"Wait there are too many things for one moment, shouldn't this be you know _private_? We're going to the Bat cave." (Men of letters hideout/house complex)

"What about us, we want to hear this as well I must say"

"Bite me Crowley" (Death stepped next to Dean and he tensed up)

"The rest of you scatter, I only want to speak with Sam and Becky…Oh yes and before I forget this, _Crowley_ you and I will have chat soon expect me" (Death looked the same as always but stilled managed to scare the living shit out of everyone there, the other deities were about to leave but stopped because of Cas)

"I will go with you" (Cas looked so bad ass and unequivocal when he said it)

"_No_ you won't, go play soldier we don't need you 'God' (Death looked ready to kill **(**lol he's Death**) **)

"I am her guardian" (Dean's face held a mixture of hurt, incredulousness, and anger)

"No your _mine_ you can't just cheat on me!"

"She's my temporary charge" (Dean's face looked a little better)

"Why, for or from what exactly? Shouldn't it be a cold day in hell or something before you protect someone evil, well I know she's not evil but she's married to a monster…. _the Monster_, Fuck Cas what happened to your boundary's I thought resisting Naomi cleared you head!"

She's married to_ me _not him (Sam looked really sad)

"Oh no Sam that not what I meant I, fuck think of my position…"

"I think you should stop watching novellas Dean, their messing with your head. Shouldn't you be happy that your brother finally found his soul mate you found yours or is it that… "

"_Who_ are you exactly?"(Dean turned to check her out)

"Sorry but I' m taken honey"

"Lucky guy"

"Girl" (everybody but Sam, Cas and Becky looked surprised)

"Oh"

"Um my names Dean" (he flashed her a nice smile)

"Mina, I'm a huge fan of yours and Sam's… the Supernatural books, I ran over Chuck"

"You what? No I'm serious come again?" (Dean had a 'bitch did you just eat my pie' look)

"I ran him over _but_ it's cool though I'm a nurse. He didn't die or anything he, stood up unmarred and gave me a book…(Dean still giving her a wtf look) I _know_… then he just walked away"

"What book" (Sam was curious)

"Supernatural"

"Of _course_"

"So you know most things about us huh"

"Yeah"

"All of you leave I will have a nice chat with the Queen" (Death looked like he wanted to reap something so everybody there was more than willing to dip)

"I'm staying as well" (Sam looked a little fearful but defiant)

"Who said I would let you…(Becky and Sam gave him puppy eyes, he didn't resist) fine the rest of you _leave now otherwise…"(He gave them a bored look)_

(They got the message and three horsemen, leviathan leader, in addition to king of hell for the time being left)

"Mina I will take you back home d" (Cas got interrupted by Dean)

"Take me with you I want to meet my nephew, you know where he's at and I want to see him" (Cas looked at Becky asking her for permission with his eyes)

"Cas its fine, just…Dean we'll chat later"

"Uh yeah"

(They left fist a swoosh sound being the only thing heard)

"Uh Death what's a banished?"

Until Later

**Review if you want…**


End file.
